Oh Sht
by LoverOfAllThingsNerdy
Summary: During clean up after practice one day Tekeda goes into heat. His pills are no where to be seen so what else can Ukai do? A very smutty Omegavers! ;)


Konichiwa! Mina-San! So when scrolling through FB I saw a really sexy picture of Ukai and Tekeda and I instantly got inspired to write this! I know it's not very well written but that's because I only took about one day to do it. Also this is the first omegavers I've done so I hope you guys like it! /

* * *

Every fiber in his being was agitated, itching. His body was burning as if being scorched from some inner flame. He couldn't control his breathing and he was panting like a beast about to devour a meal. And his meal was curled up right in front of him. Shaking and gasping his prey was laid out before his eyes as if in heat.

Only, he really was.

"Nnhh...Ukai...I feel s- so strange." Tekeda had his mouth gaping slightly and his face was stained with a bright red.

Trying to keep from salivating Keishin licked his hungrily lips as he attempted to keep his head.

"Pills...Where are your pills?" He glanced around the supply room that they were in at the back of the gym. Everyone except them two had left after practice that day, and in the middle of cleaning up Tekeda went into heat right in front of the blonde coach.

The blonde coach who was an alpha.

Not seeing the others bag that usually held the suppressants, he was about to look elsewhere when he felt a small tug on his sleeve. Glancing back down he was surprised to see Tekeda grasping firmly onto him, his eyes filled with watery lust and in the softest tone he whispered-

"No pills, I need you...now..."

Staring at this helpless boy on all fours in front of him begging for his touch finally made Keishin snap. His alpha sensing taking over it clouded and corrupted his mind until he was suddenly struck with the overwhelming urge to consume the others entire body.

Emitting a growl like sound he grabbed the omegas shoulders and pushed him roughly to the floor. Dominating the boy beneath him he leaned down and bit the collar bone of his prey, hard.

Gasping at the feeling of contact and the others teeth Tekeda cried out. His whole body started shaking when he felt the alpha run his large hands down his aching torso and slip under his shirt. Suddenly finding the fabric itchy and in the way he barely managed to speak out:

"The clothes -ah! T- take them mmhm off..." He gave his shirt a slight tug for emphasis but Keishin had already understood and sat up. Not even bothering to take the time to remove it he simply grabbed hold of the top and ripped it clean off, exposing the beautiful skin underneath and winning a surprised "Waahh!" from the teacher.

Giving a smirk he then quickly removed the boys pants and took off his own shirt. Pulling it over his head he was then delighted with the sight of Tekeda lightly sucking on his own fingers as his glazed eyes wandered over the blondes well built body.

Suddenly becoming jealous of those fingers he yanked the hand away, pinned down his wrist and claimed that hot mouth with his own. Their tongues rubbing in union saliva dripped to their chins and teeth gnashed in a frenzy for dominance.

Moving his jaw strongly Keishin quickly became addicted to the taste of his preys mouth. Wanting to eat more he nibbled and slowly sucked on those luscious lips until they swelled, eliciting a wanting moan from his omega.

That moan acting like music to his ears he abandoned the mouth and kissed down that shivering body leaving a trail of red marks in his wake.

Reaching the already perk nipples he gave a glace back up to Tekeda who nodded to him, looking as if he couldn't stand his buds being untouched for a moment longer. Finding this incredibly sexy the blonde swiftly latched on and bit down.

A current as strong as lightning struck through the omega the second those teeth sank into him making his eyes shoot open wide. Groaning louder than before Tekeda arched up his back to press the others wet cavern closer onto him.

"Ahh! Nngg...Mhm! M- more...I need ahhm- more..."

Sweeping his tongue over one nipple Keishins' hand played and pinched the other equally as hard until both turned a bright shade of pink. Hearing such wanting words from the panting mess under him drive him crazy and he couldn't wait any longer.

Bringing his mouth back up for a rough kiss Keishin quickly slipped his hands beneath Tekeda's body and strongly flipped him over until he was on all fours again. A gorgeous porcelain ass was presented not three inches from his color was so fair from rarely seeing the sunlight that Keishin couldn't resist from giving it a hard smack.

"Naahh!" Tekeda yelped in both shock and delight as pain mixed with lust creating a sensation almost too much to handle. He dropped to his elbows and unconsciously opened his legs, silently pleading for more.

Biting his lips at the delicious sight of his prey submitting entirely to him he spread those cheeks apart, found the cute pink hole, and licked it.

"Ngghh...not…don't lick t- there!" Tekeda's squeaked and bit his hand.

"Where? You mean here?" Ukai's voice was low and thick with desire. And before he gave his prey a chance to reply he re-attached his lips and sucked hard before pushing his tongue deep inside.

"Aahhhhh!" The omegas mind had completely abandoned him, and all that remained was the feeling of Keishin licking, sucking and penetrating that special spot with his warm and slippery tongue. The motion was continuous and Tekeda began rocking his hips back into that incredible mouth.

Feeling something build up in his stomach called out-

"Ukai! Mhhm I'm going to c- come!" He said this as a warning but instead of stopping his attacker sped up his motions, nudging the legs open wider to give him more access.

His breathing now sped up his heart felt like it was racing and his world began to spin out of control. Stretching out his arms he clawed the ground until his finger nails broke as the hot sensation got stronger and stronger in his stomach. The coil wound tighter and at that moment the alpha brushed his prostate, sending him over the edge.

"Nggaaa! Ahhhh...ahh..." His head snapped up when he yelled as he finally came. Eyes rolled to the back of his head as shudder after shudder racked his body. Exhausted he dropped to the floor gulping in as much air as possible. But still he wasn't satisfied, and neither was Keishin.

Bringing his hand up to his mouth the blonde wetted his digits before quickly inserting them as well. Pulling back he admired the way Tekeda swallowed him up while making such sinful sounds.

Having just came the feeling of the alpha stretching and massaging him sent tiny shock waves of itchy like pain coursing through him. Only that experience didn't last long before melting back into the numbing sensation that made him crave more.

"Ah! Ah! Ngah!"

Keishin wanted to make sure he didn't hurt Tekeda, but after watching him come and listening to those incredible gasps he completely lost it. Normally he had a very high amount of control with these things, but this time it was different, stronger, and the omega was practically radiating with pheromones which smelled like a sweet scent that the alpha couldn't get enough of.

Licking his lips once more he retracted his fingers, loving the way Tekeda moaned in disappointment, and turned over the boy to his back again.

Unzipping his pants he released his fully erect cock and plunged it inside in one swift motion. Burning heat engulfed his length and every shred of rationality dissipated in an instant. Dropping down he roughly kissed his prey, dominating his mouth again as he gave a sharp thrust.

"Mmhhf!" Tekeda tried to yelp as a searing pleasure rippled throughout him, but Keishin swallowed his every sound and pushed his tongue inside again.

Thrust after thrust assaulted the boys body, and with each thrust came a new wave of electricity that coursed within their veins. Keishin curved his hips in and up, making sure to hit Tekeda's prostate again and again.

Pulling back,  
Ramming in.  
Pulling back,  
Ramming in.

Over and over and over again, both of them were burning up and beautiful beads of sweat drenched their skin. Each was groaning, panting, and kissing the other furiously. Animalistic urges surrounded them and the air was heavy with lust. The only thing on their minds was the absolute need to consume, and be consumed.

The alpha broke away, trailing sloppy kisses and bites across his omegas jawline and breathed:

"Hold on to me."

Not really sure what he was going to do Tekeda wrapped his arms around Ukai's neck and suddenly found himself sitting upright on the others lap. Not breaking the rhythm for even a second Keishin grabbed his preys waist, lifted him up and slammed him down as he thrust.

"Ahh! Nggaa!" Flinging his head back Tekeda's mouth gaped as he was filled with unadulterated pleasure. Clawing into Keishin's back he rocked his hips downward and squeezed a little to make sure his alpha would feel it as well.

Growling dangerously Keishin was shocked to feel the omega do such a thing. It felt so good that he almost came, and he could tell Tekeda was close too.

Their hot skin rubbed together creating a delicious friction. Ukai latched his mouth onto Tekeda's pink nipples again and started stroking him.

"Nghh! N-no! Not b-both! Ahhnn..." He couldn't hold it in any longer. All of those sensations, his nipples being sucked so hard, his front being rubbed with such rough force and his prostate repetitively being hit dead on with no mercy.

"Call my name." The blonde ordered deeply, speeding up his pace he moved faster and faster.

"Nahh! W-what? Mmhhf..." Trying to understand in his hazy state they came together for a quick and messy kiss.

"I said, call my name." He growled again.

Keishin slammed up hard once more and Tekeda felt his whole body go numb, sending him over the edge.

"AHH! K- KEISHIN!" His beautiful lithe body arched as the powerful orgasm r shook his entire being.  
Exhausted and finally satisfied he slumped down onto the strong shoulders that were still holding him.

With one more thrust the alpha came as well with a loud roar. Then, in a single swift motion, he turned the omegas head:

And bit his neck, his teeth piercing the skin.

* * *

Okay! So I hope you guys liked this and if you did pretty please leave a review, (So I know whether or not I should keep writing these) And I'll be done with the second chapter of "Ashiteru" soon! (And spoilers, it has some smexyness ;) )


End file.
